


This Fever

by xndh



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taemin, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Firsts, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, Top Kim Jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xndh/pseuds/xndh
Summary: I can’t figure out this fever, I can’t cool it downCan you hear my heart that’s about to burst toward you?I’ve dried up like the desert, I’m hoping for a sweet rain that is you, to fallSHINee -Symptoms(unofficial translation)Jonghyun thinks he loves Taemin. He wants nothing more than to tell him about his feelings but hasn’t got the slightest idea how. And even though he thinks Taemin might feel at leastsomethingfor him, he’s not sure. Heck, he’s not sure if Taemin would even let Taemin know if he actually happened to like Jonghyun.





	This Fever

 

Jonghyun thinks he loves Taemin.

In all honesty, it’s nothing new. But now he thinks he’s _in love_ with Taemin as well; has been for a while now, and it’s only getting worse. Like really, really bad. Now especially, when the five of them are all together this much, rehearsing as well as doing everything else with one another 24/7 for the umpteenth time, and the dorm is everyone’s home by default.

It’s been difficult for Jonghyun to _focus_. On his dancing, when that cute little butt of Taemin’s is right there in front of him, all the time. On keeping his hands to himself, when Taemin’s hair is a heap of puffy fluff just begging to be ruffled. Or just generally, when all his energy goes into resisting the urge to simply pick Taemin up and run around the practice room until he’s all giggly and soft and can’t resist Jonghyun. It shouldn’t be anything special. He’s always stared at Taemin. Messed with his hair. Petted him, pinched him, tickled him to death. Bit, licked, sniffed him whenever, wherever. But… everything’s somehow changed, and now it’s almost impossible for him to not get a boner when he’s lying in bed waiting for sleep, and Taemin comes back from the shower, tired and sloppy, and drops his wet towel on the floor and slides into his own bed naked…

He’s so fucked and he knows it.

He wants nothing more than to tell Taemin about his feelings but hasn’t got the slightest idea how. And even though he thinks Taemin might feel at least _something_ for him, he’s not sure. Heck, he’s not sure if Taemin would even let Taemin know if he actually happened to like Jonghyun. He’s… Taemin.

Anyway. While he’s been waiting for a sign or a miracle or the day he magically finds his courage, Jonghyun’s been trying to figure out the exact point when it started, the whole loving Taemin thing. He’s been over it a million times, and his strongest theory as of yet is that, well, it’s been there ever since always. On some level. And now that his little baby is all grown up - and _damn_ is he all grown up - everything just… yeah. _Everything just._

And right now - right at this moment - he’s trying so hard not to think about anything remotely related to Taemin because he’s sitting at his mom’s dinner table, and his sister is there too, and it’s been ages since he’s seen them.

He’s trying but he feels crazy, and all he can hear is the 5-6-7-8s of the last three hours, and all he can see is Taemin dancing like the machine he is, giving it his everything like he always does, breathing, so close to Jonghyun he can feel it; hot and heavy, sweat running down his nape and disappearing under his shirt until it’s too much and he takes it off which he never does, and Jonghyun’s body reacts and his brain short circuits and he forgets his steps and all but falls on his face and “Hyuuuuuung… ” and they have to start all over again and --

Yeah.

It’s been the worst day.

He just wants it to be over.

 

~

 

Jonghyun’s impossible. Even more so than Taemin’s other hyungs ever were, back when he was a teenager and thought he liked them or wanted to bang them or whatever. Turns out he just wanted to bang, and he did, just not them. Because, off limits, or something.

But this. This is something else and he just really, _really_ wants to bang _Jonghyun_ and no one else, and it’s driving him nuts and he’s not sure anymore. That that’s all he wants.

Why is he like this?

He rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling, at the glow in the dark stars Jonghyun loves so much. Counts 16. One of the big ones is missing again. It keeps falling off, and Taemin keeps bugging Jonghyun about it but he never replaces the adhesive, just sticks it back up there even though he knows it won’t last.

Taemin sighs.

The TV’s on and he can hear Minho and Jinki talking over it, and Minho’s so loud but there’s something louder going on in the kitchen. Some _one_. Kibum. Taemin makes a face. His gaze wanders to Jonghyun’s empty bed.

At home, he guesses. Jonghyun told them before they left SM… maybe. And he won’t be back for… at least an hour? He’s guessing again, he has no idea what time it is or how long he’s been lying here, staring at the frigging stars. They’re barely glowing anymore. Taemin gets up and shuffles over to the other bed and slumps down onto it. He has time. He grabs a pillow and holds it tight to his chest and smells Jonghyun.

Something’s changed and he doesn’t know if it’s all in his head. These past too many weeks. Months. Probably. When they started getting ready for the new promotions, it just somehow escalated. Eyes on him, constantly. Little touches that linger. And it’s nothing new, it’s always been like that through the years, but… now it’s just _more_. But whenever he turns to look Jonghyun’s not looking anymore. Whenever he tries to catch his hand with his own, it’s already gone. He’s always too late. Either that, or it really is all in his head.

Is it another crush? Because now that he thinks of it, he remembers he actually _did_ kind of like Jonghyun for a while back in the day. More than his others members at least. It passed eventually, like all his crushes. But here they are, and it’s back with a vengeance, because for some reason he can’t _not_ think about Jonghyun, like all the fucking time. He’s so goddamn hot. Taemin wants him to look at him like he's looked at his boyfriends or dates or whatever, they never lasted that long; he wants his eyes and his hands on him, those beautiful dark brown eyes and the big, steady hands, holding him and touching him, making him -

Something shatters with a harsh, clear sound, and Kibum damn near screams and Minho laughs out an “It wasn’t my fault!”, and Taemin has a hard on and.

It’s been the worst day.

And Jonghyun is in his head even when he’s not around, and that’s all it is, it’s all in his head, it’s the only place where any of this is real.

Taemin can’t take it anymore.

He gets up and heads to the door, and thinks about slamming it real hard to let everyone know he’s fucking pissed. He decides against that, and quietly closes it behind him and escapes into the bathroom.

 

~

 

Taemin braces himself against the sink. For a moment he just stands there, gripping the sides of it, arms tense, staring into the heavily kohled eyes in the mirror. They had a photoshoot today with the huge ass hats and navy inspired suits, and Jonghyun said his makeup was really cool, and for _some reason_ he didn’t want to get it removed right after.

He looks at himself. Looks and looks and looks. Counts the seconds, waits for it to pass. It doesn’t. Only gets worse. It’s like he’s catching fire, or running a fever; his thoughts are a mess and he’s feeling extra weird and sticky and his clothes make him itch. He leaves them in a pile on the floor and hits the shower.

Once he’s in there he doesn’t even try anymore, simply lets the water pour over his body and spread his feelings everywhere; falling hot and prickly on his shoulders, streaming down his back, trickling down his calves. He turns the water on full and closes his eyes and just stands there for what feels like forever, thankful for the white noise literally drowning all other sound and allowing himself to disappear.

Warm steam fills the small space and surrounds him, soft like a touch. Taemin exhales slowly, wishing he could lean into it. He sucks in a deep breath and bites his lip and wraps his fingers around his dick instead.

His whole body shudders at the sensation and he lets out a stifled moan. He starts moving his hand, realizes he’s too far gone already, and he doesn’t even care, all he cares about is how _ecstatically good_ it feels, and he goes faster, leaning his back against the wall, his other hand slipping in his hair and pulling it like he imagines Jonghyun would do.

_“Hyung… “_

He tightens his grip, thrusting into his hand, harder, more, teeth digging into his lower lip. The water runs down his chest so hot, almost too hot, and he squeezes his eyes shut tight and pictures Jonghyun in front of him, down on his knees on the wet, slippery floor, staring up at him from underneath his bleached bangs as he takes what Taemin gives him, takes it and lets him fuck his mouth, like he’s asking him to come down his throat and Taemin moans again, louder, and he’s going to come from just this, just --

Jonghyun’s name escapes his lips.

Something shatters again, this time with a strange clang and a pop as it hits the tiled floor only a few feet away from him.

Taemin shrieks and jumps, bumps his head on the shower caddy and almost falls down. His arm flies out in the direction the faucet and he turns off the water blind, panting. His gropes around for a towel, finds one and wraps it around his waist. Brushes his hair out of his eyes and tries to see, but it’s all a blur.

“Who’s there?” he chokes.

No response. But he can hear them drawing in uneven breaths and stumbling back against something, and then there’s a muffled thump and a hissed curse. And Taemin just wants to curl up and die of shame but somehow he’s stepping forward and yanking the dripping shower curtain aside with too much force, almost tearing it, and he can’t stop himself, he _has_ to see, and --

_Jonghyun._

Flat on his ass in the middle of the floor, surrounded by Taemin’s clothes and tangled cord and pieces of metal and plastic. His entire face so red Taemin’s never seen anything like it before. Mouth ajar, eyes wide and dark, shooting up to catch his, and then they both have to look away, and --

“What happened, I heard a sound, did you fall or something? Jonghyun? You ok in there?”

Kibum’s voice, right behind the door. And now Taemin’s all but panicking because he can’t get out, he’s stuck in here with Jonghyun instead and.

_And now he’s going to. Curl up and just. Die._

 

“NO! Uh... I’m fine, don’t come in here, everything’s alright, it was just -- d-don’t worry I’ll buy you a new one, and now you have the excuse, I mean I do, I mean… I-I’m so sorry I broke your hair dryer, Kibummie.” Jonghyun manages, frantic, getting up and practically leaping at the door handle.

“Aigoo… what is this, Destroy Kibum’s Property Day?“ Kibum whines loudly and Jonghyun grimaces. But next his voice comes from a little further away, “Ionic or nothing, Jjong! Don’t forget… ”

Jonghyun locks the door.

He leans his weight against it and closes his eyes for a moment, catching his breath. When he opens them again, Taemin’s still there, because where would he go. Out the door, by the looks of it, because now he’s right in front of Jonghyun, trying to get past him, flustered and shaking, smudged eyeliner and quivering lips, wet black hair falling on his face, skin so warm and soft and perfect but too damn slippery as Jonghyun tries to get a hold of his wrists, his shoulders, anything.

No good. Taemin fights him, gets his body between Jonghyun and the door, fumbles with the lock, storms out.

And Jonghyun just stands there, stunned and unable to think, for maybe five seconds, and then follows him into the hallway only to see him disappear in their room. He stops to throw a quick glance towards the living room. At first he sees no one, but then,

“Jonghyun?”

Jinki.

“Y-yeah, hyung?” Jonghyun swallows. Did he see?

“You alright?”

Jonghyun should be asking him that, the way he looks, leaning against the door frame, gray skin, bloodshot eyes, every bit a zombie.

But all he manages is “Did I wake you up? Sorry.”

“Nah, they did.” Jinki points with his thumb and then pinches the bridge of his nose. Behind him, the TV’s still blaring and Jonghyun can hear Kibum and Minho arguing over something.

“How’s your mom? Your sister?”

 _What?_ Not now.

“Fine... They’re both fine. Noona says hi.”

“Did you have time to eat at least? There’s takeout in the fridge, we got some for you too. I told Taeminnie not to touch it.”

“Thanks.” Taemin’s name sends a vibration down Jonghyun’s spine, stings in his chest.

Jinki just hums tiredly, then yawns into his hand.

“Get some sleep. Real sleep, ok? Not on the couch.” Jonghyun tells him.

Jinki nods his head at him and then again towards Jonghyun and Taemin’s room. “You too. And don’t wake Taemin up, he was half dead when we got back.”

Jonghyun forces a smile, turns around and slinks away.

 

~

 

There’s hardly any light but he can see Taemin. More like, he can see the human-sized lump on Taemin’s bed, wrapped in Taemin’s bed covers. Jonghyun sighs. Great timing, Jinki.

He has no idea what to do now. What to say. He doesn’t really know what’s been happening in his life these past few minutes.

Only that he _has_ to make this better. Somehow.

But where to start, when he has no real memory of how he came to be in the bathroom in the first place, how he didn’t realize Taemin was in there already, why he didn’t leave when he did.

He backtracks. He came home, uh... from home. Whatever. Kibum and Minho were watching TV and Jinki was snoring on the couch. It was just them, and the door to his and Taemin’s room was shut so he figured Taemin was already sleeping. And he went in the bathroom to get. Something. And the door wasn’t locked. And Taemin _always_ forgets the light on anyways. Sometimes he forgets to turn off the shower. Ok, maybe just that one time, but that still counts as sometimes. It doesn’t count for a real excuse for him, though.

Taemin said his name. What does that mean. Does it mean anything.

Jonghyun feels odd and out of place.

“Taemin,” he calls out softly.

No answer, of course.

But he’s not sleeping, and Jonghyun will be damned if he lets Taemin leave him to deal with this alone.

He walks over and sits down on the edge of Taemin’s bed. The lump startles and moves away from him, wiggling clumsily until it meets the wall. Jonghyun swallows. Odd, out of place, like a total shit.

“Taemin… Taemin-ah. It’s ok. And I’m sorry. So, _so_ sorry.”

Taemin stops shifting. Stops breathing. Lies motionless, buried under his blankets.

Jonghyun’s heart turns over in his chest.

He reaches for what he thinks is a shoulder and holds on even though Taemin immediately fights him. He tightens his grip and tries to turn Taemin around, but Taemin has a different idea, and soon Jonghyun finds himself gasping and groaning from the kicks landing repeatedly on his side, each one more forceful than the previous.

“Tae. Stop. Listen.”

He doesn’t, so Jonghyun doesn’t stop either.

A few moments of awkward wrestling later Jonghyun emerges victorious. He’s kind of flushed and panting lightly, but he’s got Taemin out of his blankets and pinned down under the weight of his body.

Unable to escape, Taemin turns his head as far to the side as he can, and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Let me go, hyung,” he tries, voice like he’s suffocating.

“Just listen for one second, ok? It’s ok. It’s fine. Taem. Don’t worry about it.” Jonghyun says, and he wants to sound reassuring but the adrenaline rush is already fading, leaving him a little shaky.

“It’s not, I’m…  get off of me, _please_ \-- ” Taemin is fighting back tears now, Jonghyun can tell. It makes his heart pound in his chest.

“Hey… hey.” Jonghyun leans down, presses his forehead against Taemin’s shoulder, whispers, “I said it’s ok. I think of you, too.”

And just like that, it’s out. He didn’t mean to say it, but there.

_Shit._

Taemin goes perfectly still. He heard. He understood. Jonghyun thinks. Hopes.

All this time, _all this time_ trying to find a way to tell him, and really, now, like this? He’s not proud of himself. And there’s so much more to say, but right now, Jonghyun just lies there, feeling insecure all of a sudden, resting his head on Taemin’s chest, listening to his own heartbeat thundering in his ears, feeling Taemin’s with his whole body.

 

_Hyung thinks of me._

Even though Jonghyun’s all warm and everything lying there on top of him, Taemin shivers. The AC’s on too high, his hair is damp and annoying, his wet towel feels icky against his skin and he wants to escape. But.

_Hyung thinks of… me?_

Taemin’s brain does not compute. What does that even mean.

That he thinks Taemin is hot, is that it? That he likes him?

That Taemin doesn’t have to die of shame.

It’s still embarrassing. He’s embarrassed. As fuck. But yeah. Not dying. _Maybe._

He says nothing. Remains still. Breathes. And feels.

Jonghyun’s head gets too heavy on his shoulder. He raises a hand to poke at it, the side of it, his temple. Jonghyun hums in question and lifts his head, and Taemin meets his eyes for the first time since bathroom.

“You think of me.”

Jonghyun swallows.

“Yeah.”

He blushes like mad, too - something Taemin more hears than actually sees.

“And you didn’t just say that so I wouldn’t feel so fucking mortified?”

“W-what?” He looks like Taemin just pulled the rug from under him, “You really have to ask?”

“I do.”

“No, Taemin. I didn’t just say that.”

Jonghyun lifts off of him all the way and leans back, pulling Taemin up to sit with him on the bed. The cool air feels uncomfortable on his skin, and he suddenly becomes very conscious of the fact that he’s still practically naked.

“I wanted to tell you. Not like that, though,” Jonghyun says quietly.

Taemin blinks a few times.

“You… wanted to tell me that you think of me when you -- “

“N-no, wait -- !” Jonghyun rushes to interrupt, “That’s not what I… put it like that and it just sounds _wrong_. No, I mean, not wrong, _dirty_ \-- no, not that either because there’s nothing dirty about this, about you, you're perfect, it’s just _weird_ , and -- oh god, still not what I’m trying to -- do you see what I'm trying to - ? Y-you really want to ask me about this? Please. Just. _God_.” It’s Jonghyun’s turn to shut his eyes and scrunch his face in agony.

And while he's busy shoving himself in the hole he just dug, Taemin finally manages to get out of his head.

When Jonghyun opens his eyes again, he takes two seconds, then looks back up into Taemin’s. His hands still hold Taemin’s.

“Ok.” Taemin says. Stares back.

“Ok?” Jonghyun echoes, frowning, not comprehending, looking so awkward it’s just. so. fucking. cute.

Taemin grasps Jonghyun’s hands tighter and pulls him maybe an inch forward. Jonghyun’s breath catches in his throat, and he’s trembling too, or is that him? Suddenly Taemin realizes this is the _first_. That one time when he was like 16 and Jonghyun was drunk doesn’t count because he kissed everyone that night. Taemin was so shy back then, and perhaps a little jealous.

Jonghyun’s huge dark puppy eyes burn into him.

Taemin leans in the rest of the way and presses their lips together.

 

Feather-light. Whisper-soft. And warm, so warm…  Jonghyun’s heart swells in his chest, ready to burst. He’s done this before. Many times. With other people. Taemin makes it feel like the first time.

It’s their first.

Jonghyun kisses him back. Slowly. Shakily. Trying to contain himself even though his insides are about to combust.

_Their first._

“Taemin-ah,” he gasps as he pulls away, overwhelmed, skin buzzing, pulse racing.

Taemin just smiles. Then leans in for more.

His scent is so intoxicating… and Jonghyun is aching to stay in this kiss forever; stay right here with Taemin and simply keep feeling this, but it’s too much, he can’t hold back. He takes Taemin’s face in his hands and kisses him hard.

Taemin falls into it easily, like he’s been waiting for it, meeting Jonghyun’s tongue with his own and flirting with it, eager, hot and messy, and Jonghyun groans and pushes deeper into his mouth. It’s so sudden and fast, but already he’s breathing Taemin in like he’s air, dragging a noise out of him, this bit-off moan, and now Taemin is grabbing his ass because somehow Jonghyun’s got him on his back, under him, and then he grinds up against Jonghyun’s hips and Jonghyun sees white.

“Shit, Tae -- “ Jonghyun half whispers, half moans, crushed by his emotions. He pulls back and blinks his eyes open to search Taemin’s, and they’re saying all kinds of things, telling him what he’s been wanting to hear for so long now.

“What do you think about when you… think of me?” Taemin’s hand brushes his cheek, trembling, his fingertips hot.

Jonghyun’s face flames; the heat gets in his blood, spreads everywhere, pools intolerably in his stomach. Makes his body shudder and his dick jump, and there’s only one thing he can think of to say.

“I’ll show you.”

Taemin’s glistening eyes go a little wider and he inhales sharply as if his head is only now catching up with the rest of him, but then he just nods and bites his lower lip. Jonghyun runs his tongue over his own, enjoying the effect it has on Taemin.

He presses his mouth onto Taemin’s skin as he slides down his body slowly, teasing him as much as his own patience allows, leaving a wet trail across his chest and all the way down to his waist where the towel is still wrapped around him. He stops there and looks up.

Taemin stares down at him, his eyes now hooded and lips parted, his breathing fast and shallow, and Jonghyun _wants_ him, he wants him so bad he can’t think.

He brings his hands to Taemin’s hips, gently thumbing the soft fabric, and Taemin’s dick strains against it; his own throbs almost painfully in his pants.

“ _Jonghyun hyung…_ ”

He pulls the towel off.

 

Taemin feels things. The cold air. The heat building up under his skin. Some of the embarrassment from before. Jonghyun’s eyes on him, his breath puffing against his bare thigh. His own swollen dick. He wants to be touched so bad he lets out a small whimper.

 _Oh. God._ _Is he sure, is he ok with this, is Jonghyun? Should they stop?_

He doesn’t want to, and the next thing he knows is Jonghyun’s fingers wrapping around his length and his lips kissing the tip before he opens his mouth and just goes for it, just like that, taking Taemin in so deep it’s all he can do not to shout.

Jonghyun’s nails dig into his hips as he hollows his cheeks and starts bobbing his head. It’s all happening so quickly, _it’s happening,_ and Taemin arches off the bed what little he can, being effectively held down, and it really is too much, too much, and he breathes through his nose and fights back his moans until he can’t any longer.

He bites down hard on his lip and threads his fingers into Jonghyun’s hair and tries to pull him up, but there’s no real strength to the effort.

“Jonghyunnie, s-slow down, stop, please, I can’t, I’m going to -- “

_Just from this._

Jonghyun obeys, but he only slides off of him so he can slick his fingers with saliva and precum, and then his mouth is back on Taemin’s dick and his hand slips down and finds Taemin’s entrance. It’s only the tiniest touch, and his other hand is still holding Taemin down, but it’s enough to send him reeling. Jonghyun moans thickly around Taemin and starts going faster, and _oh god please how good,_ running his tongue along the underside of the shaft, circling the head, rubbing the pads of his fingers against Taemin’s hole and dragging a frantic string of curses from his lips, _don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop,_ and Taemin has to clamp his hand over his mouth because he’s getting too loud and he can’t help it. And then Jonghyun swallows and takes him in even deeper, does it again, again, and his hand slides off Taemin's hip and there’s nothing Taemin can hold onto.

He comes, rough, fast, whiting out and seeing stars from how hard he tries to keep it down.

When his high slowly dissolves and leaves him, he’s feeling a little embarrassed again. And naked… definitely very naked. He becomes acutely aware of it when he squints his eyes open, just a little, and sees Jonghyun. He can’t help but smile though, when he realizes his hyung is kissing and licking around his softening dick, cleaning him up, tongue darting out to catch every last little drop, blond bangs brushing against Taemin’s stomach. It tickles. He hums softly and lets his eyes fall back shut.

When they do, Taemin hears the TV again. And that’s definitely Kibum’s crazy laughter, coming from somewhere not too far away. He is vaguely bothered by it, but then the mattress dips and something hot and wet comes to contact with his hole, and his breath stutters when he realizes it’s Jonghyun’s tongue.

His  _tongue._ Feeling him up, licking around the rim, dipping inside and tasting him.

 _“Hyung!”_ Taemin gasps, tries; it gets stuck in his throat.

Jonghyun turns his head to kiss his inner thigh, to bite it gently.

“Mm? You… ” He mumbles against his skin, looking up, “... ok?”

_How does he know, how does he do that -- it feels so good…_

Taemin whispers a “yes”, then presses his lips together in anticipation. Jonghyun pushes his tongue inside him, and his head falls back against the pillows and his eyelids flutter shut and he rolls his hips in a slow and wide circle, to fuck himself down onto it, like he has no control.

He doesn’t want any, he only wants Jonghyun, to keep feeling like this, boneless, helpless. But it’s making him want more, and _god_ if he doesn’t get more soon, and he goes blind for the top drawer of his nightstand, fumbles around, finds the lube, drops it on the bed.

“Please.”

Jonghyun’s hand brushes his when he picks it up.

The added slickness makes him want to sob; more tongue first, then fingers, and then it’s Jonghyun. _Jonghyun._ His _dick._ Pressing against his ass, pushing inside him slow, deep, _oh god yes, god oh god oh god,_ splitting him in half and filling him up like this, just like this, like this is everything he ever. Ever.

Jonghyun bottoms out and stills. Inhales. Shaky, heavy.

“Fuck, Taemin, I… ”

_“Move,”_ Taemin tells him, no sound, just his lips mouthing the word.

 

The way Taemin is looking up at Jonghyun right now; his pleading black eyes as they burn into Jonghyun’s; his soft, swollen lips; tiny smudges of makeup here and there; knots and tangles in his hair.

Jonghyun’s so in love with Taemin. He is. He wants to tell him so bad.

He leans down and presses his mouth to Taemin’s and kisses him breathless instead. Catches Taemin’s abused upper lip between his teeth, bites it hard enough to make Taemin find his voice again.

He moves.

In his mind, Jonghyun had pictured it over and over: images of Taemin, the way he would look and sound and taste and _feel._ Reality is so much better. Taemin’s brow furrows and his mouth falls open, and he clenches around Jonghyun’s dick, so tight, he’s so tight and so hot, and Jonghyun’s so hard it hurts.

He moves. Fights the impulse to just fuck Taemin into pieces. Knows he would let him.

He glances down and sees Taemin’s dick almost fully erect again, twitching and throbbing, like he didn’t just come down Jonghyun’s throat, and the sight of it makes his blood pound.

“Harder… go harder, you can, I won’t break, I can take it. Just -- “

Pleasure like fire crackling down his spine, spitting sparks, blurring his senses, Jonghyun pulls out and all but slams back in again. Again. Again. All he can give, and more, and _thank god the others are playing GTA now, blasting the speakers,_ because he suddenly hits that spot inside Taemin, and Taemin can’t contain his noises, they’re just tearing out of him, high-pitched and so loud Jonghyun has to lean down to kiss him again so he can drown them in his mouth.

His moans go through Jonghyun’s body and straight to his dick, and he pushes his tongue in Taemin’s mouth in turn, going insane from how much he wants to claim him as his own. He does, Taemin’s body at least; judging by the way he’s rolling it against Jonghyun’s, and the way he can’t stop making those sounds.

Jonghyun has to break away, he needs to breathe. Taemin whines and covers his face with his hand again, hides behind it, teary-eyed and so far gone.

“So good, Tae, so good for me, _fuck --_ “ Jonghyun gasps out, grinding his hips against Taemin’s as he sinks into him repeatedly, slower now but deeper, feeling every inch of him, wanting it to last forever, even when he’s so close to the edge he can see the fall that awaits him.

“Please, hyung… “ Taemin mutters into his palm, “ _Please_ , I -- “

His hand slides down his stomach and wraps around himself and he moans brokenly, looking and sounding so debauched, and Jonghyun is done for; he picks up the pace - he can’t not, canting his hips and thrusting hard, harder, faster or die. Crazy, erratic, no holding back no more, wanting to kiss Taemin but ending up mouthing his ear, biting and sucking on it, grunting into the pillow next to his head, bruising him, fighting for air, short, ragged gasps, getting incoherent words in between them, saying all kinds of things, telling Taemin everything except --

_“Jonghyun!”_

Taemin buries his face in Jonghyun’s neck and bites down _hard_ as he comes again, stifling his scream, and Jonghyun just fucks and fucks and fucks into him until his orgasm blows him into oblivion.

 

~

 

“Taemin.”

Jonghyun is so warm.

It’s not like he didn’t know that, but. Somehow. Now. Especially. When he’s right there next to Taemin, cuddling up to him. In his bed. After they just.

His sheets are going to be so gross, they already are, but he doesn’t care. Because this is _nice._

Yeah.

It’s.

Really nice.

And.

“Taeminnie.“

_Well shit._

Taemin doesn’t want to go there. He really, _really_ doesn’t. He’s kind of back in his head. Going there would be bad for him.

He says nothing, keeps his eyes shut. Maybe he won’t ask again. He focuses on the sounds of cars crashing and people getting shot in the living room. He wonders if he and Jonghyun would get shot too, if they dared go out there just now.

“Tae.” Jonghyun nudges him gently. “Tae. Taemin-ah.”

He gives up. Squints one eye open.

“Mm?”

Jonghyun props himself up on his elbow. His hand comes up to stroke Taemin’s cheek.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

_For fuck’s sake._

“Hyuuuuuuung… ” It’s all he _can_ , Jonghyun can just. Take it or.

Jonghyun only stares at him for a moment. Then his face splits into a wide, bright smile, eyes sparkling crescents, as his fingers travel down Taemin’s neck, across his chest, and it’s so strange and new that it gives Taemin butterflies. But the smile turns into a smirk and Jonghyun’s hand ducks under Taemin’s arm and starts tickling him, and the other hand joins in, sneaking up his side, and within moments he has Taemin squirming and giggling, breathless under his touch and from the way he looks at him.

“Jonghyunnie, please… you’re killing me -- “

And Taemin actually means it, but he’s laughing so hard it hurts, and Jonghyun is too. But he takes pity on Taemin and stops, and goes back to leaning on his elbow and resting his chin on his fist as he searches Taemin's face. He averts his gaze soon enough though, looking almost shy.

“Despite what everyone thinks, I don’t sleep around. Umm. Like in general. I never have. Like, I don’t fuck just anybody,” he says in a quiet voice, and then takes a very deep breath.

“I’m not everyone,” Taemin says, hiccupping, just to say something. And, when he can’t read the almost giddy smile that earns him, “I don’t let just anybody fuck me either.”

“That makes me _somebody_ then. You, too.”

Taemin freezes as his brain catches up with his mouth, with Jonghyun’s words. He’s feeling things again, and that can’t be good. Or he’s not sure. And he’s so embarrassed again and he doesn’t get it; _he’s_ the one who kissed first, _he_ kissed Jonghyun, and not too long ago, so just... fuck. _Fuckfuckfuck. Why is he like this._

“I… “ He covers his face once more.

“... want to do it again?”

_Yes. Wait, what?_

Taemin peeks at Jonghyun from between his fingers.

“Uh.“ He’s blinking repeatedly, biting his thumb. “Do, um… do you?”

Jonghyun’s beams at him, all shyness gone.

“Yeah. Like. Tomorrow. Next week. The week after that. Next month.”

Taemin blushes violently. Super bright, glow-in-the-dark, no-way-to-hide red.

“You want to… um. Start, uh. Keep. Fucking me on a reg… ular..?”

_He’s so bad at this, somebody please just shoot him._

Jonghyun chuckles into his palm.

“Yeah, that too. I also want, I’ve been wanting to ask you -- ” he takes another deep breath, deeper than the last one, “Go out with me, Taemin-ah.”

He fixes Taemin with his huge, beautiful eyes, watching, waiting.

_Oh._

_Umm._

_Ok._

“Ok.” Taemin says it out loud, too, that last part. Stares back.

“Ok?” Jonghyun repeats, and then grins so wide it looks like he’s going to burst into laughter, and somehow Taemin blushes even harder, but he’s smiling too.

He grabs Jonghyun’s shoulder and yanks him down, locking his arms around his neck and burying his face in the crook of it.

“Ok,” he whispers.

  
~ 

 

Jonghyun loves Taemin. A moment like this would seem like a really good time to tell him.

_Later._

For now, he’ll just stay right here, in _this_. Because it’s another _first_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So basically:
> 
> everybody/symptoms  
> jonghyun thinks he loves taemin  
> taemin is feeling things too but is being taemin about it  
> both r sexually frustrated af  
> jong catches taem jerking off in the shower, ~~hilarity~~ total mortification overkill ensues  
> jong fixes things and things are awkward but kyoot  
> first kiss  
> first fuck  
>  ~~stfu tae~~ gotta be quiet tho cuz shinee will hear  
> its ~~super horny teenage mutant ninja rabbits all over the place~~ good tho  
> jong asks taem if he wants to do it again tomorrow next week wheneva  
> taem goes r u saying u wanna keep fucking me on a regular  
> jong goes yeah kinda cuz i wanna start dating u taeminnie ㅎㅅㅎ  
> taem goes uwu hell yes jonghyunnie 6v6
> 
> Also, it's strange how easy it is to get used to writing in the present tense. And this from someone who's used the past tense their whole life and has written quite a bit. I just wanted to try it out and woah. Intense.


End file.
